1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pump for pumping fluid in an ammonia refrigeration system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,710,137; 2,348,567; 3,259,308; and 3,146,684 disclose different types of pumps.
An ammonia refrigeration system generally comprises a generator, a condenser, a chiller, an absorber and a pump for pumping fluid from the absorber to the inlet of the generator.